Vicky
Vicky is the secondary antagonist of The Fairly OddParents, as well as being the main antagonist of "Season 0". She is one of Timmy's most personal enemies and his remorseless, cruel babysitter. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle, who also voiced Princess Azula in Avatar: The Last Airbender. Character Vicky is a seemingly sweet girl who has a continuous liking for cash. Once Timmy's parents are gone, she tortures Timmy so quickly that it takes one second to wreck the place, and knowing that Timmy's parents are nitwits, it's easy to fool them. Timmy has always wanted payback and has always wanted to get rid of her, but Vicky is usually re-hired at the end of the episodes. Timmy often gets revenge or revamps her, such as wishing she was nice. The parents of children and other rich people pay her wads of cash through her babysitting. Other than this, she is famous for being the cause of Timmy getting fairies in the first place, making his life extremely miserable to the point where they showed up in his lucky 9 ball. She was also the person who suffered Timmy's first wish, wishing her tub was filled with Jell-O, and making her miserable to the point of which she apologized (though only did it for her life and didn't really mean it). She was also the person who wanted to find out Timmy's secret, until Denzel Crocker came. Otherwise, she is completely oblivious to the fact that Timmy has fairies despite that she is usually on the receiving end of their magic, even when she steals a magical object from Timmy and activates it. Description Has orange hair, pink eyes, and usually wears a green mid-riff shirt, and black pants and shoes. She often puts on a softer, sweeter tone in the presence of Timmy's parents and other adults (besides her own parents). However, whenever she is alone with one of the children she babysits, Vicky will scream and holler at them. Vicky was also shown at age 18, she has a more shapely body and wears gold earrings. Personality Despite being tomboyishly beautiful, Vicky is one of the most horrible babysitters around, she cheats on contests, lies to parents, and tortures children including Timmy and her own sister Tootie. For this reason, many fans of the show consider her a sadist. Vicky is not considered to be emotional but she has shown some love during her time with Ricky, her ex-boyfriend until he broke up with her and started to date Denzel Crocker's mother whom he met on the Internet and thought she was a richer person so he could rob her just like he did to Vicky. Also, when Vicky and Timmy were trapped after an avalanche, her anger is frozen and she showed a moment of emotion to him and even confessed rough moments in her own childhood. She usually blames all the misery she receives on Timmy. Vicky's most popular word would be 'twerp'. Her goals in life are to make lots of money, marry someone with lots of money, and possibly even world domination. Vicky is not above theft either, one time she sold a person's car off the street simply because she was offered money for it, and then attempted to steal this car again later to sell to a higher bidder. Background As revealed in Abra-Catastrophe!, ''Vicky first started babysitting Timmy Turner when he was eight and she was fourteen. Timmy had found a flier advertising Vicky's babysitting service, and panicked and called this number when his parents tricked him into thinking he was being left alone. When Vicky arrived, she convinced Timmy's parents that they could use a babysitter so they would have time for each other to go out and do adult things. From that point on, Vicky tormented Timmy whenever she babysat him, and his parents would continue to spend time away leaving him under Vicky's cruel care. Timmy became so miserable that he needed fairy godparents. With them, he was able to use magic to get even with Vicky. Even with his fairies, Timmy is still challenged by Vicky over the course of the show. She has also worked other non-babysitting jobs, usually if they involve hurting others or holding sharp objects. In most of her early appearance, the simple act of saying her name would cause thunder and lightning to flash in the sky. Early life Vicky appears to have started babysitting at age fourteen or possibly earlier. When she first met Timmy when he was eight, she was just as mean as she is now. It is never explained why Vicky is the way that she is, although several conflicting plots have been put forth. In the episode Snow Bound, she reveals that she had a rough childhood. In Tiny Timmy, it is said that the her niceness never showed up to work inside her brain. In Vicky Loses Her Icky the cause of her evilness is attributed to an evil bug that crawled up her butt. In the episode The Switch Glitch, she was actually nice as a five year old, but turned bad when she wanted revenge on Timmy for being a mean babysitter. It has also been suggested in fanon that her sister Tootie being born was the cause of her disliking younger kids, and although this has never been explicitly stated, in the episode The Masked Magician Vicky lists Tootie first as she went through various enemies she had made in her life, as well as her own parents. Hanging in her house is a picture of an infant-aged Vicky is shown with the same evil scowl she has in her later life so its possible she was ''born this way. Future Main Article: Future Vicky After Timmy Turner successfully defeated Vicky in the past, and changed the bad future into a good one, twenty years passed by and Timmy is revealed to have two children, a son and a daughter. The children bear a resemblance to Vicky's little sister Tootie among other characters, meaning that these children would be Vicky's nephew and niece if Tootie married Timmy. Some fans even believe that Vicky herself could have been the mother, but this is unlikely due to a sizable age difference (six years) between her and Timmy. But if Vicky was the mother, it's possible that her children could have inherited genes from their grandmother. The two children are babysat by a robot that looks and acts like Vicky, so it is likely that Timmy has some connection with her in the future, or has at the very least reconciled with her. It is also possible, even implied in some of Adult Timmy's dialogue, that because he forgot about his fairies in his later life, Timmy eventually assumed that it was his parents, and by extension Vicky, who helped shape him into becoming a responsible adult instead of his fairies. Therefore he believes that hiring a babysitter that resembles Vicky will help shape his own children into responsible adults too. Vicky's exact connection with the robot is unknown, but if she makes and designs these robots, she is likely very rich and successful like she always wanted to be. Alternate Realities In the Episode "Vicky Gets Fired" Timmy's parents attend a cinema and leaves Timmy once again alone with Vicky. But this time Timmy, determined to prove the mean babysitter that is she, shows in a video where they can see Vicky taping over Timmy's parents home movie video, so important for them and is fired. Determined to get a job, Vicky goes all over Dimmsdale, but the best she can do in each job is torture people, resulting in her getting shunned by all her bosses, both literally and figuratively. Eventually, she goes to the mayor and reveals to Chompy the Goat that the mayor indulges himself in eating goat meat, causing the goat to chase him out of his office. Vicky then names herself the new mayor and takes over Dimmsdale, rename it "Vickyland" and attack it with his newly established ape army . Timmy, who is enjoying the time of his life with his godfamily, soon discovers that getting Vicky out of his life causes her to ruin everyone else's. Wanda proposes that they take fire-breathing battle-rhinos and a lion-cloth warrior to Vicky to depose her; however, they lose badly, and Timmy tries wishing that Vicky wasn't the mayor. Unfortunately, Vicky is now president of the U.S.A. and attacks the country with armored armory. Timmy tries unwishing again, only for Vicky to become the "Dark Empress of Everything that Breathes", a galactic warlord, and began attacking Earth with her Star-Destroyer-like warship. To save the Earth, Timmy reluctantly wishes that Vicky was his babysitter again in order to maintain peace. Leadership Vicky was formerly an member of B.R.A.T. (Babysitters Raging Against Twerps) until after to be rescued by Timmy Turner from being husted and feel grateful to him were expelled. Vicky try to make a new life being Timmy's friend but he rejects her favors and Vicky return to her organization more abuser than ever, so much that their companions just naming their new leader. On another occasion she led L.O.S.E.R.S. (League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers) to advise as destroy Timmy once and for all but, after Timmy whised that this four enemies wanted to be him, all members (including her) ended up destroying each other. Gallery Vickythekid.png|Vicky the Kid RobotVicky.jpg|Robot Vicky Vicky.jpg|Vicky's Evil Grin Vicky rising to power after discovering the powers in the magic remote.jpg|Vicky rising to power after discovering the powers in the magic remote ChannelChasersPt2-512.jpg|Supreme Ruler of Earth ChannelChasersPt3-531.jpg|Ruler Vicky deceased Vickygetsfired173.jpg|Mayor of Vickyland Vickygetsfired272.jpg|President of the U.S.A. Vickygetsfired282.jpg|Dark Empress of Everything that Breathes FrenemyMine077.jpg|Expelled of B.R.A.T. FrenemyMine298.jpg|Leader of B.R.A.T. WhenLosersAttackPt2-691.jpg|Leader of L.O.S.E.R.S. Plots In the 2003 video game Breakin' Da Rules Vicky served as the main villain. After picking up Cosmo and Wanda's copy of Da Rules, Vicky received their wishing power and spent the game accidentally wishing Timmy into strange situations such as turning him into a dog or sending him into the past. The 2004 movie Channel Chasers ''also featured Vicky as the main antagonist. After taking the Magic Remote away from Timmy and sabotaging the Turner house to frame Timmy, Vicky discovered its power and planned on using it to get to the biographical channel and making herself a dictator. The film includes a look into the future where Vicky is victorious and leads an army of masked soldiers. A visit from the future Timmy to his young self assures Vicky's defeat in this plan and she ends up not remembering the events. This was Vicky's only significant movie role, she served as the main antagonist for most of the movie. In the 2009 three-part movie Wishology'', Vicky joins forces with Timmy in exchange for twenty dollars. When Timmy "sacrifices" himself to the darkness, she even shows a moment of remorse for Timmy. However, by the end of movie, and definitely after Jorgen's memory wipe, she has reverted to her old ways. Trivia *In the pilot episode, she mentions having a little brother who can be heard giving a terrified scream over the phone. He is never seen, referenced, or talked about in any other episodes. Most likely this character was dropped and replaced with Tootie so that Timmy could have a love interest within Vicky's camp. *Her family's last name has never been revealed. Her house's mailbox just says "Vicky's House". *Vicky likes pets, and (sort of) takes a great deal of care with them, unlike the children she babysits. *Vicky once fell in love with Cosmo for his gorgeousness. Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Teenage Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Child-Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Bludgeoners Category:Liars Category:Hatemongers Category:Archenemy Category:Successful Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Fearmongers Category:Abusers Category:Living Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Sociopaths Category:Rogue Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Sister of Hero Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Siblings Category:Kidnapper Category:Cheater Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Nemesis Category:Gunmen Category:Fighter Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Obsessed Category:Greedy Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egomaniacs Category:Provoker Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Necessary Evil Category:Insecure Villains Category:Criminals Category:Trap Master Category:The Heavy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Recurring villain Category:Master of Hero Category:Envious Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Usurper Category:Scapegoat Category:Dictator Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Business Villains Category:Golddiggers Category:Dark Lord Category:In love villains Category:Falsely Accused Villains Category:Magi-Tech Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Genius Category:On & Off Villains Category:Traitor Category:Neutral Evil Category:Thief Category:Lawful Evil Category:Trickster Category:Evil Ruler Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Rich Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Polluters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Comedic Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Oppressors Category:God Wannabe Category:Leader Category:Misandrists Category:Imposters Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Martial Artists Category:Destroyers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Monarchs Category:Laser-Users Category:Strategic Villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Gaolers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Psychological Abusers